


The Warmth Of You

by babystayculture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Celebrations, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Coming in Panties, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Needy Huang Ren Jun, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight humiliation kink, also just know that there is aftercare okay, colour checking, happy birthday nana!!!!, nomin are teases and renjun is their baby boy, nomin call renjun 'princess' so slight feminisation??, porn with fluff, renjun wears lingerie and now i want to cry because he would look so pretty in it, sorry there's like 1k of plot in the front but i swear the smut is There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: Jaemin knows what surprises are. Still, he can't ever be more surprised than when he enters their bedroom to find Renjun, all dolled up, pretty in lingerie as a surprise for his birthday.





	The Warmth Of You

**Author's Note:**

> hgsdg wrote this in a day for nana's birthday so *sweats* i hope this is okay!!! im still working on a lot of fics you guys requested ^.^ so i hope i can get those out soon!! enjoy, as always~~

_ I 'll fill you with my everything _

_ until you're dripping with love _

* * *

Jaemin wakes up to the feeling of small, feather-light kisses being pressed to his face, and he laughs before he even opens his eyes, knowing exactly who the perpetrator is. The kisses to his face pause for a short second, then they resume and soft kisses are laid to both of his closed eyelids, then the tip of his nose, and finally the cupid’s bow of his mouth. 

“Good morning, princess,” Jaemin says as he opens his eyes, arms coming to slide protectively around Renjun’s waist, his weight comfortable and warm on top of Jaemin. 

“Happy birthday,” Renjun murmurs sleepily, looking more asleep than Jaemin, even when he had been awake for who knows how long, kissing Jaemin’s face to get him to wake up. “Jeno woke up earlier and said he’d make breakfast.” 

“Thank you,” Jaemin says, nuzzling into Renjun’s hair affectionately, hand stroking gently over the jut of Renjun’s hipbone, mindful of the bruises he probably still has from the last time they had sex a few days ago. “Waking up, princess?” 

Renjun hums sleepily and buries his face into Jaemin’s chest. “Five more minutes…” He says, words muffled as he’s squished against Jaemin’s chest, and Jaemin lets him, cooing at the sight of his adorable boyfriend dozing off, all tousled hair and soft cheeks, eyelashes fluttering and skin warmed from cuddling and the sunlight. 

Jaemin ends up carrying Renjun to the kitchen almost fifteen minutes later - because sue him, Renjun looks _ adorable _ like that and he’s only in love - hands braced under Renjun’s thighs as Renjun starts to wake up, however unwillingly. Jeno’s in the kitchen, frying pancakes while looking at his phone distractedly, and Renjun’s head lifts from his shoulder in alarm when they both smell something on the verge of burning. 

“Oh _ shit_,” Jeno says, hurriedly flipping his pancake as he shoves his phone in his sweatpants pocket, whining a little when he finds it a touch more than crisp. 

“Precious cargo,” Jaemin sings as he approaches Jeno, grinning appreciatively because Jeno’s forgotten to put a shirt on. “Our princess doesn’t wanna wake up today, not even because of my birthday, isn’t that right, Injun?” 

“Tired,” Renjun mumbles a little, allowing himself to be manhandled from Jaemin to Jeno, the former taking over the cooking. 

Jeno kisses Jaemin as he takes Renjun, who’s a lot more docile when he’s sleepy and unwilling to move. “He can rest, we don’t have anything to do other than meet our friends for your birthday lunch later. And Jaemin - happy birthday, honey.”

Jaemin laughs, loud and bright, and leans over to smack another kiss to Jeno’s lips. “Thank you, gorgeous. Go cuddle Injun, it won’t take long to finish the rest of the pancakes, then we can eat.” He receives another kiss in thanks, and he watches fondly as Renjun lifts his head to ask for a kiss, and the last thing he sees before they disappear into the living room is Jeno obliging, kissing Renjun softly. 

The morning is off to a good start. Renjun wakes up fully in the time that Jaemin finishes cooking the rest of the pancakes, and they all eat after washing up, Renjun back to his usual playful self once the sleep is wiped off his face. They don’t do much after breakfast as it’s a weekend, lounging around and playing with their friends until it’s time to get ready to go out for lunch. 

It’s been a long time since their friends could meet up, Jaemin reflects when everyone is sat in the restaurant in the afternoon, chatting loudly and waiting for their food to come. There’s Donghyuck, with his boyfriend, Mark, still bickering away even at this hour; Chenle and Jisung had come as a pair, as usual, babied by everyone else even when they’re older; then, more people, Jaehyun and Taeyong, engaged and about to be married; Johnny and Ten, carrying most of the noise through the restaurant and still as loving as ever; and everyone else, Jungwoo, Doyoung, Taeil, Sicheng and Yuta, Kun, Yukhei, Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang. And most of all, Renjun and Jeno, sat on either side of him, laughing and talking with everyone, celebrating not only Jaemin’s but Mark’s as well, because they don’t have much of a chance to meet everyone. 

It’s easily the best afternoon Jaemin’s had in a while. There are jokes and stories and food and cake, and he catches up with everyone and makes promises to meet up soon, even when they all know it would take another lifetime to get everyone together like this again.

Jaemin doesn’t quite realise how exhausted he is until they get home, closer to evening than afternoon, and Renjun urges him to take a nap. 

“Go nap, you look exhausted,” Renjun says, worry winking at the furrow of his brow. “We’ll wake you up later.” 

“Come nap with me,” Jaemin demands instead, trying not to smile when they give in to him. Birthday privileges, he supposes, and they collapse on the couch, squashed together close enough to be considered uncomfortable, but Jaemin wouldn’t have it any other way. He doesn't know when he falls asleep, but he wakes, it’s already night and there’s a weight off his chest because Renjun’s disappeared, leaving only Jeno to cuddle with him from behind. 

“Jen,” Jaemin starts, voice hoarse with sleep and unuse, “gorgeous. Wake up, it’s nighttime… where’s Injun?”

Jeno makes an incomprehensible sound and tightens his hold around Jaemin’s waist, pulling him in closer. Jaemin waits, tapping his fingers across the length of Jeno’s forearm idly. 

“Bedroom,” Jeno finally says a few minutes later, yawning. “We’ve got presents for you, honey.” 

“I get more presents?” Jaemin asks, surprised, as they sit up. 

Jeno just nods, running a hand through his messy hair and looking so unfairly sexy that Jaemin has to tamp the urge down to blush. “Injun wanted to do something special for you since it’s your birthday.” 

“Special?” Jaemin echoes, and he doesn’t really know what to expect. In the bedroom, it’s usually Renjun that receives the most gifts, the majority of his toys being presents from Jeno and Jaemin; so he doesn’t know what he’s getting, until he pushes the bedroom door open and Renjun spins around, seemingly a little surprised. 

“You - you’re here,” Renjun says, slightly breathless, and Jaemin wants to coo at his red cheeks but the sound is stuck somewhere in his throat as he rakes in Renjun’s appearance from head to toe. 

When Renjun said _ surprise _ , he had really meant surprise - because he was wearing lingerie. The [babydoll](https://www.victoriassecret.com/vs/lingerie/babydolls/very-sexy-floral-embroidered-babydoll-3f3d7e5d-6372-43e6-b2a3-0242ce53756e?stackId=517ae7bb-16d2-42a5-90f6-4aa8ec6551aa) Renjun is wearing is black, the lace panels forming a ‘v’ down his chest before going into a sheer skirt, so sheer that Jaemin can see the lace panties Renjun is wearing underneath. His legs are adorned with matching black [stockings](https://www.barenecessities.com/dreamgirl-ambrose-sheer-stockings-0002_product.htm?pf_id=Dreamgirl0002), lace-topped and so strikingly _ pretty _ against the paleness of Renjun’s skin. 

“Nana?” Renjun asks shyly into the pin-drop silence, cheeks flushing redder than ever before, shivering a little as he feels Jaemin’s gaze drag over him. “Jen?”

“Spin around for me, princess?” Jaemin asks, feeling breathless himself, like all the air has been stolen from him. 

Renjun obliges, spinning a slow circle on stockinged feet, and Jaemin groans when he sees the back of the babydoll. The hook clasping the babydoll together winks at him, but Jaemin is more concerned with the skirt, the sheerness of it showing the lace panties that frames Renjun’s ass prettily, showing more than it covers, and Jaemin _ can’t breathe_. 

“You’re so _ pretty_,” Jaemin says, heat thrumming under his skin as Renjun approaches him, shy in his lingerie but wanting to please. “Princess, is this my surprise?” 

Renjun nods, a high whine leaving his throat when Jaemin pulls him close, a hand cupping his ass over the skirt of the babydoll. “I - I wanted to be pretty for - for you. Do you like it?” He looks a little nervous, like he isn’t sure if he looks good or if Jaemin likes it, and that’s something that needs to be changed immediately. 

“The things you do to me,” Jaemin mutters, heat making his mind swim with _ want_. “Princess, you look so _ pretty_, you look amazing, the prettiest little thing I’ve ever seen. I like it, princess, do you like wearing this for us?” 

Renjun’s gaze darts between Jeno, whose eyes are locked on the babydoll as well, and him, and he nods, arms twitching like he wants to cover himself up. 

“I didn’t know you were gonna look so _ pretty_,” Jeno drawls, low and rough and making goosebumps erupt over the softness of Renjun’s skin. “You’re gonna be good for Nana tonight, princess? Gonna be good for his birthday?” 

“Yes,” Renjun whimpers, “wanna be good. I - I’ll be good.” 

“Go sit against the headboard of the bed,” Jaemin says gently, dropping a kiss along Renjun’s neck before he lets him go, “we’ll join you in a minute.” 

“We’re yours tonight,” Jeno says, kissing Jaemin when he turns to him. “Anything you want tonight, honey.” 

“As we are always,” Jaemin replies, briefly overwhelmed by how much he loves the both of them in the midst of his want and need. “Come, follow me, gorgeous.”

They stumble a little and fall onto the bed, at the end where Renjun is sitting, propped up by the headboard, watching them, eyes wide and burnt with _ need_. “Nana,” He calls softly, “Jen.” 

“Princess is already needy?” Jaemin asks, pushing Jeno to lie down so he can straddle him. “Watch for now, princess, and don’t touch yourself.” 

Renjun looks up in alarm at that. “No - no touching?” 

“No,” Jaemin affirms, then looks at Renjun. “Colour first, princess. Is this okay?” 

“I’m okay,” Renjun says, “just - just surprised. Green, Nana.” 

“Thank you, princess,” Jaemin smiles then turns his attention onto Jeno, who has come to grip his hips to steady him. Jeno looks _ good _ like this, black hair messily sprawled out and smile soft, but apt to turn hard at any given time. 

“Nana?” Jeno asks, as Jaemin settles more securely over him, bring their clothed dicks into contact with each other. 

“Wanna - wanna do this,” Jaemin says, and grinds a full circle down into Jeno’s cock, who moans at the contact, his cock twitching in his sweatpants and hardening. A moan rips itself out from Jaemin’s mouth too, hips taking over his sense and he starts grinding down _ hard _ into Jeno’s cock, bringing them to full hardness as Jaemin continues to push down. It isn’t long before Jeno’s rolling his hips upwards too, their cocks hard and staining their sweatpants with pre-cum. 

“_Fuck_, Nana,” Jeno groans, voice caught in his throat as his hands find Jaemin’s thighs for leverage to grind up better. 

“_Jeno_,” Jaemin murmurs, and god, he feels so wet already when they’ve barely started, the stain on their pants growing larger by the second. 

They’re completely absorbed by each other and the friction between their clothed cocks that it drives everything else out of their mind, but then Jaemin’s whining and pushing to get their sweatpants and shirts off, tugging and pulling until they’re both naked and their hard cocks are rubbing against each other. 

“Please,” Renjun says when they’ve finished stripping, voice small and strained like he’s on the verge of crying. “Nana, Jen, please - please, can I touch myself?” 

They look over and - _ oh_. Renjun’s sat on his hands to prevent himself from touching himself, and through the skirt of the babydoll they can see his little cock hard and bulging in the delicate lace of his panties, and the tops of his stockings have rolled down a little, like he was rubbing his thighs together in need. Renjun himself is flushed and blown with want, the lingerie adding to his pretty, needy look. 

“Oh, princess,” Jaemin says, reaching over to smooth a hand over Renjun’s belly, stopping just above his cock, making Renjun release a cry. “You can finger yourself, but nothing else, alright? Watch us, princess, and if you’re good I’ll fuck you, okay?” 

And Renjun - their good boy, their princess, all dolled up in delicate lace and sheer fabric for no other reason than wanting to be pretty for them - nods. 

“Good boy,” Jaemin praises. “Fetch the lube, princess, and tell us your colour.”

“Green,” Renjun says, obedient, and passes Jaemin the lube. 

“Thank you, princess,” Jaemin says, and starts pouring lube onto his hand before passing the bottle back to Renjun. “Take your panties off but leave everything else on. Use the lube, princess, and plenty. Don’t hurt yourself, okay?” 

“Okay,” Renjun says, taking the lube and coating his fingers as he shimmies his panties down, over his stockinged legs, and when the panties comes off Jaemin takes it, bringing it close to Jeno. 

“Our princess stained his panties,” Jaemin says thoughtfully, then sniffs in the scent of Renjun’s pre-cum, ignoring the embarrassed wail that bursts from Renjun’s lips at his action. “Do you wanna smell, gorgeous? He smells so good.” He passes the panties over to Jeno, who rubs the panties where it had been stained, parting his fingers to see the pre-cum stretch thinly between the fabric and his fingers. 

“What if princess came in the panties, hmm?” Jeno offers, passing the panties back to Jaemin, who looks delighted at the suggestion. 

“Would you like that, princess?” Jaemin asks Renjun, who already has two fingers buried inside him under the babydoll, whining and whimpering. “Wanna come in your panties, mess it all up? Wear it back, princess, you can finger yourself underneath the panties, can’t you?”

“Ye - yes,” Renjun says, taking his sticky fingers out of his hole and fumbling to wear the panties again, leaning onto Jaemin for support. 

“There we go,” Jaemin says, kissing Renjun and tapping his butt lightly. “And remember, watch, and only fingering, alright?” He waits for a verbal response before going back to Jeno starting to grind down again, aided by the lube, their bare cocks feeling that much better with nothing to separate them. 

“_Nana_,” Jeno hisses, hands flying to grip Jaemin’s hips, and they start a rhythm, grinding into each other, accompanied by the soft squelching sounds of Renjun fingering himself and his breathless whimpers, telling to all that he’s finding the scene in front of him alluring beyond words. 

“Princess likes it,” Jaemin breathes, watching Renjun watch them, fingers quickening in his hole, lube spilled messily everywhere in his haste. “Princess, do you like watching us like this? When we don’t touch you and make you touch yourself?” 

“Yes,” Renjun wails, frustrated with not being able to reach his prostate, “_yes_. Nana - Jen, please, please -”

“Wait a little longer, princess, alright?” Jaemin says, halting the movement of his hips down. “Jeno - I wanna suck your cock.” 

Jeno blinks, frazzled from the sudden stop of friction to his cock, before nodding, hands loosening their grip on his hips. “It’s all yours, Nana. How do you want it?” 

“It’s okay, lie down,” Jaemin says, pushing at Jeno’s shoulders. Then, to Renjun, “Watch, princess, but don’t come.” He waits until he gets a _ yes _ from Renjun before moving down Jeno’s body, wrapping a loose fist around Jeno’s hard cock, thumb swiping over the slit to collect the pre-cum and licking it off. “You taste good,” He says to Jeno, then before Jeno can reply, attaches his mouth to the head of Jeno’s cock and _ sucks _.

“_Fuck_!” 

Jaemin smiles around his mouthful of cock and starts taking in as much of Jeno’s cock that he can, bracing his palms on Jeno’s thighs as he takes in Jeno to the base, breathing in slowly and allowing his throat to relax. He hasn’t deepthroated Jeno in ages, and now he remembers why he likes it so much - Jeno feels thick and warm in his mouth, large enough to make his jaw ache and eyes water, and it feels so _ good_. He slides back up Jeno’s cock, sucking and hollowing his cheeks, and it must be good for Jeno too, if the hands tangled in his hair is anything to go by. 

“You like that princess?” Jeno sounds suddenly, voice hoarse as Jaemin sucks his cock, sounds wet and adding to the squelch of Renjun fingering himself. “You like watching Nana suck my dick? You gonna come from just fingering yourself and watching my cock get sucked?”

“I wanna - I wanna come,” Renjun sobs, three fingers inside himself and patently _ not enough _, “please, I wanna - I need to -” 

“No coming unless Jaemin says yes, princess,” Jeno coos, and Renjun sobs, fingers reaching for what he can’t as Jaemin doubles down, sucking harder and taking Jeno into his throat again, aiming to make Jeno come like this. He switches from having Jeno in his throat to suckling at the head, tongue swiping over the slit and relishing the bitter burst of pre-cum over his tongue. Jeno’s cock is now wet with both lube and his saliva, making wet, slurping noises every time he goes back down. 

“You’re so - _ fuck _ \- good at this, Nana,” Jeno groans, hands messing up Jaemin’s hair, another swear tumbling out of his mouth as Jaemin hums, and the vibrations go down his cock. 

Renjun’s still whining, now riding his own fingers in earnest and dirtying his panties beyond salvage with his pre-cum, eyes wanting to close but he’s made himself force them open, watching Jaemin take Jeno’s cock in his mouth, all wet noises and low grunts and there’s a fire stoking hot in Renjun’s belly but it’s _ not enough_. 

Jeno takes pity on him a little while later. “Come here and ride my fingers, princess,” Jeno says, and Jaemin hums, giving his approval too. Renjun sobs in relief, taking his own fingers out and crawling on shaky legs to Jeno. 

“Pretty,” Jeno murmurs, smoothing a hand under the babydoll, over Renjun’s waist, then brings his fingers to the back of Renjun’s panties, the lube having stained through the fabric, and when he presses two fingers against the hole, Renjun shakes, a cry sounding from his lips. 

“Oh, princess, you’re so worked up,” Jeno says, then gives Renjun what he wants, slipping two fingers into Renjun under his panties the same moment that Jaemin gives the head of his cock a particularly hard suck. 

“Come in mouth, gorgeous,” Jaemin says as he pulls his mouth away from Jeno’s briefly, then goes back to sucking, hands now fondling at Jeno’s heavy balls too, and Jeno groans, thrusting his fingers up into Renjun’s heat and curling harshly. Then, Jaemin comes off again, just long enough to add, “Come in your panties, princess.” 

Renjun whimpers at that, high and needy, riding back down onto Jeno’s fingers with more vigour as his eyes are fixed to the shiny length of Jeno’s cock that appears whenever Jaemin comes up, and with the way he’s tightening erratically around Jeno’s fingers, it won’t take him long to come. Jaemin’s gently tapping at his balls, now coming to suck at his head, and it won’t take long for him to come either, so he curls a third finger into Renjun just to watch him squeal and shake.

“Come with me, princess,” Jeno says, fingers deep in Renjun and his other hand winded in Jaemin’s hair, and as Renjun tightens around him, _ coming _, voice high, he comes too, shooting cum into Jaemin’s mouth. He goes so high that he’s a little dazed as he comes down, and when he does, Jaemin’s swallowed all his cum and is lapping at his soft cock, cleaning him up. Renjun’s whimpering, and Jeno eases his fingers out slowly, lube-slicked and smelling of Renjun. 

“You taste so _ good_,” Jaemin says happily, coming up to press a kiss to Jeno’s mouth, then Renjun’s. 

“You haven’t come,” Jeno says, eyeing Jaemin’s hard cock, flushed red. 

Jaemin waves a hand. “I -”

“Won’t you fuck me?” Renjun asks, a little teary-eyed and not quite recovered from his orgasm yet. “I - I dressed up for you but you haven’t fucked me…” The words burn red on his cheeks, but he’s too far gone into his want that he doesn’t care that much about the crudeness of it all. 

“Princess,” Jaemin breathes, “you want to be fucked? You did dress up for us, so pretty in your lingerie… would you like to be fucked?” 

“Please,” Renjun says, gasping when Jaemin moves over and manhandles him into his lap. “Nana!” 

“If only you knew how pretty you looked,” Jaemin says, “right, Jen?” 

Jeno hums affirmation, sitting up and settling against the headboard himself, watching them and running his lube-covered fingers down Renjun’s arm teasingly. “The prettiest. I wonder, did you mess your panties up, princess? You were so tight around my fingers just now, how hard did you come?” 

Renjun doesn’t have time to respond before Jaemin flips the skirt of his babydoll up, the front of his panties stained obscenely and cum already dripping down to run down his thighs and the top of his stockings. “I - Nana!” 

“Look at you,” Jaemin murmurs, heat in his veins as he presses a palm to Renjun’s cock, feeling the wetness as Renjun cries out loud, still sensitive. “So pretty, messing up your panties because you can’t hold it in watching me suck Jen’s cock. Want to be fucked like this, princess? Your hole still wet and loose from being fingered? I don’t think you need my cock, princess, if you can come on Jeno’s fingers like that.” 

“No!” Renjun bursts out, half a sob of desperation and the other half a cry laced with begging. “Please, please, I - I want your cock in me, Nana, please, I look so - so pretty for you, don’t I?” 

“You do, indeed,” Jaemin returns, fingers now pressing at Renjun’s hole. “What do you think, Jen? Does our princess need my cock to come?” 

“Your birthday, your rules,” Jeno reminds him lazily, but grips Jaemin’s wrist and presses hard into Renjun’s hole, making Renjun wail and collapse onto Jaemin’s chest. “But I’d like to see our princess get fucked. He dressed up for you, you know. Bought everything and waited and prepared, dolled himself up so he’d look pretty enough for you to fuck.” 

“Thank you, princess,” Jaemin says, kissing Renjun’s mouth and trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses to Renjun’s warm skin. “I should fuck you then, you look _ so _pretty. Colour, princess?” 

“Green,” Renjun says, relieved that he’s going to get Jaemin’s cock after all. “Green, Nana.” 

“Good princess,” Jaemin says, then slides the dirtied panties down Renjun’s legs, careful to not let more of the mess get onto the stockings. 

“You came so much, princess,” Jeno observes as Renjun stumbles out of his panties, little cock already half-hard underneath his sheer babydoll. He takes the panties and swipes his fingers through the mess, holding it up for Renjun to suck as Jaemin pushes two fingers into his hole, stretching and curling. 

“Ready, princess?” Jaemin asks softly as he aligns the head of his cock with Renjun’s hole, and when Renjun gives him his _ yes, please, please, please _, he lets Renjun sink down on his cock, hole hot and tight, squeezing, and Jaemin groans as Renjun whimpers. 

“Nana - you’re - so _ big_,” Renjun whines, a broken moan fizzling out his mouth when he sits down fully on Jaemin’s cock, ass hitting Jaemin’s thighs, feeling so _ full _ that tears come to his eyes. “Feel so _ good_.” Fingering might have made him come, but he never feels better than this, when their cock is in him and filling him up, stretching his hole wide, so thick and heavy that he can feel it in his belly. It’s a feeling that’s second only to when he’s full of their cum and they’re still in him, wanting him to cockwarm as their cum sloshes around in him, warm and comforting. 

“You’re never prettier than when you’re taking our cock,” Jeno praises, pressing his palm against Renjun’s belly, “fill him up with your cum, Nana.” 

“Ride me, princess,” Jaemin urges, squeezing Renjun’s ass cheeks and parting them to feel how stretched Renjun’s rim is around his cock. Renjun gives an embarrassed moan at his actions but lifts himself up, obedient as always, then drops himself down again, setting a rocking rhythm that Jaemin follows, thrusting up when Renjun falls down. 

It won’t take them long to come, this way; Jaemin hasn’t come yet, and Renjun’s always been sensitive and coming multiple times isn’t foreign to him. Renjun rides Jaemin like that, legs cramping a little but his need overpowers his other senses, and he just keeps riding back onto Jaemin’s cock, encouraged by Jaemin’s moans and Jeno’s guiding hand on his hip.

“Nana!” Renjun cries when Jaemin hits his prostate, hips stuttering. “Please - I - I’m gonna come again - please - _ Nana_!” 

“Come with me, princess,” Jaemin says, fingers circling Renjun’s rim as it widens obscenely everytime he goes down. “Come all over yourself and be good for us, princess.” He props his feet up and thrusts into Renjun with more strength, causing a surprised moan to fall from Renjun’s red lips, hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

“Nana,” Renjun sobs, trying to meet Jaemin thrust for thrust but in the end letting Jaemin punch into him, hands gripping onto Jaemin’s shoulders, little cock dripping pre-cum all over himself and the pretty babydoll. “Jen - I - I - _ ahh _ \- _ coming _ -” And then he cums on himself with a high whine, coming all over himself and onto the babydoll, Jaemin still fucking into him all the while. 

“_Princess _ \- Injun,” Jaemin mutters, gritting his teeth, “ _ fuck_! Jeno - gorgeous, my loves - _ fuck _ -” And he comes too, slamming into Renjun one last time and fills him up, hot with seed, and it spreads warmth so deep in Renjun that his little cock gives another twitch, a thin seep of cum spurting out to stain even more. 

For a few moments, they lie like that, breathless and basking in the afterglow, then Jaemin comes back to his senses, hand pressing down on Renjun’s belly. “Look at you,” Jaemin laughs, easy with pleasure, “so full of cock and cum, and dressed in lingerie. Really, you’re too good to me, princess.” 

Renjun just shakes his head, leaning forward to kiss Jaemin, then sideways to kiss Jeno. “I love you, the both of you,” He says quietly, but it’s so loud that it echoes through their heart and carves itself into the walls, “I really do.” 

It’s so incredibly warm like this, with Renjun still on his cock and the three of them tangled together, but Jaemin wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s easily the best birthday he’s had, with the two loves of his life next to him, warm and sated and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> i should be updating every week if my workload allows!! the next one will either by a norenmin first time or jaeyong abo bc im working a long fic *winkwink* and i hope everyone has a good day!! i am,, so tempted to write like a fic where it's nothing but renjun and cum dripping out of him but hashadf that's too filthy even for me,,,, right??? anyways,, i hope you guys enjoyed this~~~
> 
> (also if the links are ever broken please tell me!!)


End file.
